


Finzione

by Invisible_38



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Party, Sad, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_38/pseuds/Invisible_38
Summary: Perché lui, per Martino, avrebbe finto anche per tutta la vita.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Finzione

La festa della scuola era l’ultimo posto al mondo nel quale avrebbe voluto trovarsi in quel momento. Non ne era mai stato un fan accanito, tanto meno dopo quello che era successo con i suoi ex amici l’anno precedente, ma quella volta non era proprio riuscito a rifiutarsi.  
Tutto era iniziato qualche giorno prima, quando Silvia, in preda all’entusiasmo, si era precipitata in 4^B durante l’intervallo ad annunciare a gran voce “l’evento dell’anno”.  
Sulle prime, i Contrabbandieri erano scoppiati a ridere.  
Conoscevano fin troppo bene le feste di Silvia e i disastri che ne seguivano.  
L’idea di piantare un po’ di sano casino, però, era stata fin troppo allettante e nessuno di loro era riuscito a resistere alla prospettiva di alcool gratis e - almeno nel caso di Gio, Elia e Luchino – di belle ragazze.  
Niccolò sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto stroncare la cosa sul nascere.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto avvertire di una sua possibile assenza.  
In fondo, lui e Martino non avevano adottato la filosofia del “minuto per minuto” come antidoto ai suoi repentini cambiamenti d’umore dovuti alla malattia?   
Eppure, vedere gli occhi di Martino brillare in quel modo per una stupida festa, gli avevano scaldato il cuore a tal punto di convincerlo a rimanere in silenzio e accettare di partecipare.   
Per il suo fidanzato, quel periodo non era stato affatto semplice e lui lo sapeva bene.  
La madre soffriva di continui attacchi d’ansia; il padre non si faceva sentire da mesi e, da quel che ne sapeva, presto sarebbe convolato a nozze con la fidanzata, Paola.  
A questo, si aggiungevano la scuola, i compiti e, neanche a dirlo, la malattia.   
Si, perché Martino era sempre presente quando lui, Niccolò, stava male.   
Sempre.  
Non perdeva mai occasione di stargli accanto.  
Poco importava se fosse pieno giorno o piena notte.   
Martino correva subito da lui.  
Gli stava accanto come nessun altro.  
Non lo soffocava.  
Non lo costringeva a fare nulla.  
Rispettava i suoi tempi, anche se questo significava stare per ore a letto, al buio e in totale silenzio.  
Quando Niccolò si decideva a parlare – il termine più appropriato, forse, era biascicare qualche parola, spesso in maniera incomprensibile – Martino era lì ad ascoltarlo.  
Lo ascoltava per davvero.  
Con Maddalena, ogni volta, era una lotta.  
Qualsiasi cosa dicesse sembrava sbagliata o non abbastanza.  
Con Martino, invece, anche solo una flebile “Ciao” o una richiesta appena mormorata erano più che sufficienti.   
Non gli sarebbe mai stato grato abbastanza per tutto quello che faceva.  
Niccolò si voltò appena verso la pista da ballo ed intravide Martino ballare insieme ad Eva.   
Sembrava davvero felice e spensierato.  
Per una volta, sembrava davvero un ragazzo di quasi diciotto anni.   
Con non poca difficoltà, si girò di nuovo verso il bancone, a concentrarsi sul drink che teneva fra le mani da ormai una mezz’ora buona e a fingere che tutto stesse andando bene.  
Perché lui, per Martino, avrebbe finto anche per tutta la vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi, o meglio, iniziai a scrivere questa mini fanfiction l'anno scorso per poi abbandonarla a sé stessa insieme a tutte le altre. Così ho deciso di rispolverarla e concluderla, sperando che possa piacere a qualcuno. Chiedo scusa se ci sono delle piccole incongruenze, ma è probabile che, quando la scrissi, la S3 non fosse ancora uscita.


End file.
